Annoyingly Smitten
by x.Meep.x
Summary: This is a ByaRen fic on how Byakuya discovers that Renji loves him, btw its Renji's PoV.x It's a risky T rating.x
1. Chapter 1 : Slip Up

Annoyingly Smitten

By .x

HEY HEY PEEPS! I'm back with a short story that popped into my head during my lessons today when I did nothing but work (ahem... play tunes). Hope you likes it, ByaRen pairing, Yaoi which is boyxboy so don't like it then don't read it, ne? It is also OOC and I added in some shit that we all know ain't true so yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (T_T) nor any of the characters.**

**One : Slip Up**

I don't know when it happened but all I know is that it was a shock at first. I mean, I'd always been gay and I had always had a good taste in guys which is why I'd only had like 3 boyfriends which had lasted at least a decade or two but never had I thought of this.

The only one's who knew of my sexuality were of course, my closest friends and that was it, nobody else knew and nobody at all knew how I felt. It was bad enough me knowing, let alone everyone else too. I hated it, I was confused and hurt which was something I hadn't experienced in a long time.

Sighing I looked up at the door to mine and the taichou's office. Might as well get this over with, I mean it couldn't get any worse could it? Well saying that, I should probably shut up before I jinx myself on that note. So then I did what I always did, I pushed the door open and nodded to my taichou who'd looked up at the noise then I proceed to sit at my desk and begin the paperwork.

This continued to well past lunch time, I didn't move at all I just did the paperwork whilst occasionally glancing at my taichou, he wasn't that tall but he was handsome. That lithe body of his had always struck me as odd but then again he did look rather "girly" which explained that. "Why does taichou always look so girly but then not at the same time?" I froze as my gaze was met with a steel-grey one and a glare that could kill.

His long ebony hair always up in that headdress was covering part of his face but I could tell he was pissed off now. That flawless skin seemed to radiate with anger and he gorgeous features felt like they were itching to smack me out, instead he spoke in that voice of his. "What did you say Abari?" That voice was always so emotionless, monotone but beautiful at the same time, I loved it and hated it so much.

"Gomenasi taichou. I didn' mean to voice ma opinions"

"I do believe that in future you would do well to keep such _opinions_ to yourself Abari lest someone get angered by them"

"Gomen taichou"

"As you should be"

That was the end of our dialogue as he rose gracefully out of his chair before crossing the room in two quick strides and closing the door quietly behind him. I sighed out of irritation and relief, I was such a baka. Cringing at my idiocy I slammed my head into my desk and stayed there in defeat as I thought back to when I noticed I liked my taichou.


	2. Chapter 2 : Flashback

Annoyingly Smitten

By .x

HEY HEY PEEPS! I'm back with a short story that popped into my head during my lessons today when I did nothing but work (ahem... play tunes). Hope you likes it, ByaRen pairing, Yaoi which is boyxboy so don't like it then don't read it, ne? It is also OOC and I added in some shit that we all know ain't true so yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (T_T) nor any of the characters.**

**Two : Flashback**

_It was at the end of the Rukia execution fiasco, I had sighed in relief as I had found out that my taichou would be fine. As much as I disliked the man I needed him alive, it was so I could surpass him one day, my vow to myself would be fulfilled then and I'd be happy._

_A breeze wafted by carrying on it the delicate scent of Sakura. I froze as I then felt the familiar wave of reiatsu wash over mine as it swept into the clearing. My taichou, damnit! I looked like shit at the moment, well most likely anyways. _

_Turning around to face the man I could feel my heart speed up at the sight of him, the way it had with my last boyfriend, the one who I'd had to act as if it had never happened with. Nobody knew of the scandal; me and Tousen, it was like it never existed. That's how it had always been and it hurt like fuck, but why was my heart doing the same thing for Kuchiki-taichou. Why did my heart feel like he could heal it, why?_

"_Taichou?" I asked politely, keeping my voice low. After all it was nearly midnight, I must have been out here for hours, he probably needed paperwork with my signature. Sighing I resigned myself to my fate and my strange heart. "I'll go do the work you need taichou. Gomen"_

"_No. wait."_

"_What? Taichou?"_

"_Were you romantically involved with one of the three traitors Abari?"_

_My heart and body froze. How the fuck did he know! "NO! I'm not gay. Good night taichou" my voice was laced with venom, he needed never to know about me. However, when I glanced at him, the hurt was evident and poorly concealed. "Gomen" I said as I walked past._

_In my quarters I fell face-first onto my bed and as I admitted defeat and let sleep take me, the image of my taichou came to mind. "I think I love you Byakuya-dono" I muttered. That night all I dreamed of was him and so it carried on like that for many nights, I obviously refused to believe it at all._

_It took me two years to finally believe it. Even then I was cautious, I acted like I always did and was just me but in the end I was only human. I slipped up sometimes, I'd done that today and it hurt._


	3. Chapter 3 : Transferral Request

Annoyingly Smitten

By .x

HEY HEY PEEPS! I'm back with a short story that popped into my head during my lessons today when I did nothing but work (ahem... play tunes). Hope you likes it, ByaRen pairing, Yaoi which is boyxboy so don't like it then don't read it, ne? It is also OOC and I added in some shit that we all know ain't true so yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (T_T) nor any of the characters.**

**Three : Transferral Request**

"Abari?" the cool, emotionless voice flooded into my mind and I stirred. "Did I fall asleep?" my voice was barley audible, a whisper.

"Hai."

"How long?"

"A week. Unohana-taichou said that your body had been under a lot of stress and not being take care of properly. Is she correct in her diagnostic Abari?"

I groaned and rubbed my eyes blearily, my breath catching when I looked up. It was my taichou, he looked stern and disapproving as he stood in one of the infirmary rooms in the squad 4 barracks. Oh god!

"Abari answer me" his voice was harsh, like always.

"Can't you just fer once be kind taichou? Wud it kill ya?" I asked as I began slipping into my Rukongai drawl.

"Pardon?"

"I wan fer jus once ta hear ya be kind n sweet but guess tha's not ma right tho"

"Remember who you are Abari. Do not speak with such affection in your voice, you must still be unwell, rest and I shall get Unohana-taichou"  
"Tha's all ya eva do. Ya always run away from problems, I hate ya taichou"

Byakuya froze in his tracks, his body going stiff. "Should I not avoid unwanted situations such as this one Abari?" and with that he was gone, I didn't see him after that. Not for two months.

_Two months later_

I cringed as I walked to the office, I'd been told by Unohana-taichou that if I didn't go into work any more she'd tell Byakuya herself as she was the only one aware of the situation. I hated that she could blackmail me like that, if only she hadn't walked in as I'd been crying then she wouldn't have been able to suss out it was taichou that hurt me. Damn woman, this is why I was gay – less hassle.

Bringing myself to do it, I pushed the door open and closed it. I nodded to where taichou was without looking and walked stiffly over to my desk and sat down just as stiffly. The atmosphere was tense and uncomfortable, I hated it but part of me was grateful, I wouldn't have to speak in this atmosphere.

Quickly I began signing paperwork and ignoring all sounds in the room along with occupants. This was going quite well; might I add for about 5 hours straight, even whilst Byakuya was gone for his lunch and then when he was back. It would have been perfect if he hadn't had found that paper in his work, I wanted to be well gone by the time he got it. No such luck.

"Abari what is the meaning of this?" his voice was cold and held a slight trace of anger in it. _Wonder why?_

"My resignation request and my transferral request"

"Abari may I ask as to why you feel the need for this?"  
"Cause I can't stand bein in here no more. It hurts to much"  
"Explain"

"Can't cause you'd neva understand. Yer not from ta Rukongai so ya wudnt understand things like we do"  
"Abari give me a proper explanation or at the very least one that I can understand"  
"Fine" I stayed silent.

"Abari!" the voice was strong and dangerous, it was right in front of me too.

Looking up I flushed a deep red as I spotted my taichou's angry face "Shit taichou, calm down"

"Stop fooling and answer before I put you into squad 11"

"That's where I wanna transfer to"

"Why?"

"Cause you ain't there"

"..."

**O.o ! CLIFF HANGER! O.o!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Confessions of a lie

Annoyingly Smitten

By .x

HEY HEY PEEPS! I'm back with a short story that popped into my head during my lessons today when I did nothing but work (ahem... play tunes). Hope you likes it, ByaRen pairing, Yaoi which is boyxboy so don't like it then don't read it, ne? It is also OOC and I added in some shit that we all know ain't true so yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (T_T) nor any of the characters.**

**Four : Confession of a lie**

"I love ya taichou and I wanna move cause you dun like me and it's too much to stay so imma be leavin ya. Ya can get a fukutaichou that suits how ya like things done insteada some Rukongai street rat"

"Abari, when did you begin to feel like that"

"Like what? In love or angry"  
"Both"  
"Afta the whole execution date when ya asked bout the traitors n me, I waz fallin fer ya around then. I started hatin ya bout 5 months afta when I found it was hard ta be me around ya"

"I see. I am turning down your request though"

"WHA!"

"Personal matters are not meant to be brought into work Abari"

"Wha if I loose control?"  
"Well then, don't"

Byakuya began to move away and my mind went into over drive. Those last words, the same Tousen said to me before he left me that night and turned traitor the next. "You're just like 'im ya knows taichou, jus tha damn same. I hate yas both"

Tensing I closed my eyes as my taichou turned around, I expected to be hit but I wasn't.

"Who?"

"Tousen is who"  
"So you lied?"  
"Wha's it matta"

"It matters because that night I came to you not as your taichou but as your friend. I could tell you were hurting because of the betrayal but it seemed deeper than that."

"So wha?"

"Did anybody else know?"

"Naaah but ya dun wanna hear bout it all. I learnt ta live with it anyways"

Byakuya reached out and grabbed my wrist, my heart tightened as I felt him pull me to the sofa and sit me down before sitting next to me.

"Explain" his voice was sympathetic in it's own monotone way and I couldn't help but comply.

"Tousen and me was going out for about a decade when he betrayed us all. Tha nigh before everything wen mental he broke up wiv me sayin tha he couldn't risk bein caught with me, I said I would still love 'im an I always would. His reply was 'Well then, don't' before he disappeared, tha nigh I drunk meself ta sleep.

When ya then came ta me afta tha whole incident I was shocked cause I felt tha same way I had wiv Tousen when ya spoke ta me. It was strange an I didn't like it but I wasn't goin to admit I was gay so I left. I kept lookin for Tosen for days on end, I still do even now despite I know tha he's dead, I still hope.

I know ya won't like me loving ya, so I hope tha Tousen will come back an take me wiv him. Unohana-taichou's been givin me antidepressants of late, she foun out about ma depression even thoug she dunno wha caused it."

"What did you attempt?"

"I attempted ta overdose on sleeping pills in squad 4 last month an she caught me. I didn wan ta come inta work an'more. I was scared of ya an she knew it but she knew tha I wanned ma ex ta take me ta tha other side wiv him, it was all I kept sayin as she calmed me down."  
"Do I hurt you so?"

"Not intentionally but yeah, ya do and I can't take it taichou. I hate you"

"Gomen Abari"


	5. Chapter 5 : Heart gets what heart wants

Annoyingly Smitten

By .x

HEY HEY PEEPS! I'm back with a short story that popped into my head during my lessons today when I did nothing but work (ahem... play tunes). Hope you likes it, ByaRen pairing, Yaoi which is boyxboy so don't like it then don't read it, ne? It is also OOC and I added in some shit that we all know ain't true so yeah.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach (T_T) nor any of the characters.**

**Five : Heart gets what the heart wants**

The next thing I knew was that Byakuya had wrapped his pale, lithe arms around me and pulled me into his side. I sighed and could feel the tears pricking at my eyes, even big boys cry sometimes but I didn't want to let them fall. It would hurt to much to admit it or to allow it, and not in front of Byakuya.

As he cuddled me I could feel the steady rhythm of his heart going Beat, Beat, Beat. It was soothing and left me relaxed, I inhaled the smell of the Sakura scent that I knew as his and sighed in defeat. "Ya killin me Byakuya-dono. Ya killin me" he just hugged me tighter and I was gently pulled into his lap.

We stayed hugging for a bit and as each second went by I could feel my control slipping away, eventually I looked into his face. He was confused, it seemed like he was lost in thought too and I lost myself then, I leaned in and gently brushed my lips against his. Suddenly he reacted, though not as I'd expected him to.

I gasped as Byakuya slammed my back into the sofa and lay on top of me, smashing his lips into mine, the gasp gave him the entrance he seeked and soon his tongue was exploring my wet carven. He prodded and poked every inch making me squirm uncomfortably underneath him, it felt good but too good.

He hand slipped inside my clothes and I immediately stifled a gasp. His one hand stroked my chest whilst the other tweaked my nipple causing my member to stiffen in excitement. "Bya-Byakuya-dono" I gasped as he continued to play with my upper body whilst nibbling my ear. He grumbled at the suffix and muttered huskily for me to drop it, I did so gladly.

Slowly he began pulling at my clothes and I couldn't do anything but oblige and let him explore me.

Quite a while later, after an intense session of love making I lay underneath Byakuya panting heavily. Although I'd been on the bottom I'd been the one doing the most as Byakuya admitted he had no experience in this area. I smiled and kissed his forehead as he groaned and began pulling his clothes on, we'd been too careless doing that in the office. Sighing I began to do the same.

"Abari"

"Hai Bya-kun?"

"Don't call me that at work."

"Hai"  
"Do you still want to transfer?"

"Not really. Why?"

"Because you are **never** leaving this squad without me. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Good"

"Ano … don't you have a meeting now?"

"That is correct! Goodbye Abari"

As he passed my by, he leant down and pecked me sweetly on the lips then pointed at the paperwork I had hidden in my draw a couple of days ago. _Damn it! _Then he vanished off to the meeting he was late for. I chuckled lightly. I loved him and it seemed he liked me too. Now just to tell Unohana-taichou of this before she beat it out of me.

**Told you it was OOC. But yeah, I was bored so like it if you want to and Review it if ya want :P So cya!.x**"


End file.
